¿me amas?
by bananasiqueiros
Summary: Hay algo diferente en tori Pesimo sumary pero pasen y lean 8)


"Solo cinco meses más chicos!, cinco más y entonces es la libertad para los tres, y cuando volvamos... Vamos a ser mayores!." Tori habló con entusiasmo, consiguiendo solamente una pequeña alegría a cambio.

La banda acababa de volver de sus vacaciones de invierno, y ahora estaban comiendo su almuerzo en la cafetería interior de la escuela, ya que estaba lloviendo afuera.

"Aww, vamos chicos. ¿cómo no pueden estar más emocionados acerca de esto?." Tori preguntó, antes de tomar un trago a su té.

"Es demasiado pronto para emocionarse." respondió Andre, consiguiendo un murmullo de acuerdo del resto de la pandilla.

"Ok, ¿Qué tal esto. Cinco meses hasta que se gradúe Trina!" Tori exclamó, riendo mientras que por fin tiene reacción de los demás.

"Whoo!", "Amén.", "van a dejarla que se gradué?"

"Ustedes van a perder todo esto ..." posando antes de unirse a su mesa "y tu lo sabes." dijo Trina .

Todos se rieron de Trina Vega, quien sorpresivamente el año pasado se convirtió en un poco menos molesto.

La banda regresó a su conversación normal. Toro iba para otro de sus estallidos, cuando una mano pálida se le adelantó. "Heeeeeey!" ella dijo mientras sacaba su bandeja de comida lejos de la pálida junto a ella.

" yo creo que la tarta popa es mía."

"Sí, pero me encantan las tartas pops." dijo Jade mientras trataba una vez más de ir por otro, pero le dio un manotazo a la distancia.

"A mí también por eso los compré. Ve por los tuyos" dijo Tori.

" usted no quiere compartir conmigo?" dijo jade, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Huhhhh, Bien." dijo Tori moviendo la bandeja en medio de ellas.

"Yaaaay." dijo Jade Sonriendo mientras tomaba otro pequeño bocado de patata.

Los ojos de las niñas se encontraron y siguieron mirando con gusto el uno al otro antes que la cara de Toro de repente adquirió una mirada, casi triste, miro antes de que ella se dio la vuelta. Jade miró confundida antes que ella tambien se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Cat robbie y andré hablaban sonrientemente, beck parecía muy concentrado en su comida, y trina estaba mirando a tori con la misma expresión que fue una vez el rostro de su hermana.

" así que ustedes se enteraron del nuevo almacén de la etiqueta/ Arcade láser en Océan Ave?" preguntó andré.

" oh, si, se llama delirio derecho,". Dijo robbie.

" si, ustedes quieren ir este fin de semana?". Él preguntó, consiguiendo casi un 'demonios ya' de todo el grupo.

"Yay, láser!" gritó cat feliz mientras aplaudía, consiguiendo risas de el resto de la pandilla.

Pronto la campana sonó, haciéndoles saber que regresaran a la rutina.

A medida que la banda se iba por caminos diferentes del pasillo, Jade dijo a Tori.

"Hey todavía estamos estudiando más tarde, ¿no?" preguntó la gótica.

"Sí, por supuesto, ¿porque?, ¿tienes algo que hacer?." preguntó curiosa Tori.

"No,no, sólo estaba comprobando... En fin... Adiós." dijo jade nerviosa, mientras se alejaba.

"Esta bien... Adiós" respondió una confundida medio-latina,haciendo camino a su clase de escritura.

... Por la tarde...

El día escolar había terminado y jade west estaba ahora en busca de su compañera de estudio, Tori Vega.

Finalmente recordó qué le había dicho que antes tenía que practicar algunos números musicales por su papel en un musical secundario. Al entrar en la caja negra había, niños en movimiento, piezas situadas alrededor, niños practicando algunas partes, los niños en la caminata con Cat y en el suelo cuidando de cosas técnicas, andre y la banda (que estaban todos fuera de papel) no estaban en su lugar habitual hasta arriba y no estaban en el escenario, atrás una Tori fuera de papel también, que buscaba.

Encontró el resto de su grupo colgante con algunos otros niños en los asientos de la audiencia por lo que se dirigió a sentarse con ellos. Jade nunca admitió plenamente que a ella le encantaba ver a ala mitad-latina podría observarla horas extras... En sus actuaciones era tan ... Caliente.

'Dios mio... Estoy tan mal. Silencio.' penso la gotica , salio de su cabeza al terminar la historia Cat sobre unicornios o lo que sea.

Se encontró a la salida con la morena mientras se ajustaba su micro.

Llevaba un batidor gris ( eso fue suficiente para volverla loca allí mismo), con los pantalones vaqueros rasgados de color azul, un cinturón y botas negras y una camisa a cuadros roja atada al rededor de su cintura.

Al terminar Tori y Andrés saltaron del escenario y recibieron elogios extras.

... Camino a casa de Tori...

Al llegar a casa de Tori solo dijeron "hey" a la señora vega, el acaparamiento de algunos aperitivos de la cocina antes de ir a la habitación de Tori para comenzar a estudiar.

Ellas se establecieron en los a cientos del piso y pusieron todas sus cosas alrededor de ellas.

Química duro casi una hora y luego ambas chicas comenzaron a charlar.

"Ugh, no mas química." dijo Tori. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"De acuerdo." dijo Jade que ahora estaba colocada sobre su espalda y su cabeza fue colocada en frente de Tori.

Segundos mas tarde la chica de piel bronceada comenzó a sentir un dedo andando arriba y abajo de la parte inferior de su pie derecho, lo que la hizo reir .

"Detente." dijo Tori con los ojos

Cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿O qué?." dijo jade, mientras continuaba con los pies de Tori.

"Basta" dijo la chica de piel canela, mientras movía sus pies a distancia de su atacante.

"Hazme". Dijo la chica de pelo negro, mientras sus manos se movían a atacar al estómago de Tori; sólo para ser sorprendida una vez que respondió su comando.

Tori abordo rápidamente a la gotica , de una manera que no trajo ningún daño a la chica , pero lo permitió asentarse en la parte superior de ella.

Los ojos azul-verde se clavaron en los marrones.

Jade había sido sorprendido por la reacción de la medio-latina, pero se descubrio a si misma disfrutando de la explosión aleatoria de agresión por parte de la niña de piel bronceado.

Las dos niñas sentían excitarse por su proximidad.

Jade agarro por la cintura a Tori, la medio-latina inconscientemente comenzó a bajar su cara a la de ella, Tori tanto deseaba molerse en la otra chica, pero finalmente volvió ala realidad cuando ella sintió que su amigo comienza a resistir contra sus vaqueros.

"Tengo que hacer pis." dijo Tori

Tori se dirigió al baño en el pasillo, dejando una Jade West confusa y un poco entristecido en el suelo, una vez en el cuarto de baño, y luego se sentó en la parte superior de la tapa del inodoro.

'¿Que diablos estabas pensando?, um que Jade es caliente y que estaba a punto de bajar. No,no. Jade está fuera de limites. Todo el mundo esta fuera de limites ... Usted sabe que su tiempo va a ceder porque ambos sabemos lo que siento por ella va más allá de lo que se puede controlar. 'Tori soltó un bufido frustrado, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Después de tomar el tiempo para calmarse y su amigo abajo, corrió un poco de agua fría sobre su cara antes de tomar hacer su camino a la sala.

Mientras tanto , en la habitación de la chica de color canela, jade se dejó espiar una vez más, ella comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, viendo un poco de la ropa interior de hombre de Tori que salen de su cajón de ropa interior. Jade sonrió mientras sacaba la ropa interior de color azul oscuro.

Un día Cat y ella tuvieron que pedir a la mitad-latina acerca de ellos y ella se puso muy nerviosa y dijo algo acerca de como ella era una especie de marimacho y le gusta como se sentían o lo que sea.

La gótica seguía confundida con eso, pero lo dejo pasar en ese momento. 'Y se supone debo ser la rara' ella pensó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras ponía la ropa interior en su cajón. Al darse la vuelta para regresar a su asiento, se detuvo y se volvió hacia el cajón. 'Y si ... Naahhhh... Bueno ella nunca se cambio delante de mi, Cat o cualquier otra chica para el caso.' Tori siempre se esconde detrás de algo para cambiarse o sale de la habitación. La gótica solo pensó que era coincidencia en si o timidez. ' pero lo que si sabia que era algo completamente distinto' ella pensó solo como objeto su meditaciones de regreso.

"Hey". Dijo Tori torpemente.

"Hey". Respondió jade

"Un mama dice que esta lista la cena." dijo la chica de piel bronceado.

"Creo que mejor me voy". Dijo Jade recogiendo su cosas.

"Quedate tu casa probablemente este vacía" dijo Tori

Jade acepto quedarse a cenar.

Jade realmente disfruto mucho la compañía de las vega; se le dijo que el macho del grupo tenía un turno de noche en la comisaria. ... Jade recogió sus cosas y se despidió de la señora Vega, Tori y ella ahora estaban junto a su lavanda metálico challengers 2012.

" gracias por acompañarme a mi coche vega, a pesar que eran solo como dos metros de tu casa."dijo jade en broma, a pesar de que a ella le pareció un gesto dulce.

"Oh, lo que sea." dijo la chida de piel canela bostezando y estirando los brazos hacia arriba; su camiseta v paso para revelar algo de su precioso estómago y la banda de la cintura, la vista definitivamente no ayuda a jade. Tori se aclaró la garganta para conseguir la atención de la chica de pelo negro.

"Entonces, te veré mañana?." preguntó Tori.

"Duhhh, vamos a la escuela juntas ... Si tomall como una apuesta". Respondió segura jade, con una carcajada.

La chica de pelo negro puso en marcha el motor y luego se volvió a Tori, que de alguna manera reñía una mirada como si no quisiera que se fuera.

"Adiós". Dijo jade

"Adiós." respondió Tori, con una pequeña ola.

Tori vio como el coche de la chica de pelo negro retumbó por la calle antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

'¿Que estas haciendo Tori? (Suspiro mentalmente) No sé.'

Pensó la medio-latina, con un movimiento de cabeza; dando una ultima mirada en la dirección que jade se había dirigido, antes de ella volver a entrar a su casa.


End file.
